Dungeons and Hetalia
by BlackWindButterfly
Summary: America has discovered a "totally cool" new role-play game called "Dungeons&Dragons" so he decides to invite a few other nations over to play. What will happen? Hilarity, of course! Rated T for future violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

The three countries who had been invited over to America's house stared at the large round table of the windowless wood paneled room. In the middle of the table sat a stack of books. Dice of all colors and shapes were scattered around along with a jubilee of pencils and papers.

Following them to the doorway, America patted two of them lightly on the back before sending all three of them forward into the room with a light push. "Don't just stand there, guys. Sit down!" he told them, sounding extremely excited.

Shyly pulling out his seat and sitting down, Canada looked up at America. "Why did you invite us over?" he asked him.

"Yes, America. I'd like to know the same thing," England said as he sat himself down as well. After taking a look at all the supplies in the room he looked skeptical.

"I found this really cool new role-play game!" Alfred said with a wide grin. "It's called Dungeons and Dragons."

Arthur shook his head. He remembered all too well what had happened last time when America had discovered a new game. The spectacle wearing hero became absolutely obsessed with it. He was spending every penny he earned to buy expansion pack upon expansion pack of cards. They littered every square inch of his house and during any international meeting he was involved in, he brought them with him, pockets filled to the brim. He caused a few other countries to start as well, giving him someone to trade and battle with once the meetings were finished. England often heard the same phrase over and over when he thought back on that time, "Gotta catch 'em all."

"Give America a chance," France told the country with thick eyebrows in his heavy accent, already aware of the thought that had crossed England's mind.

"Yeah, come on. Just wait until you hear what your Dungeon Master has in store for you," America told England.

Britain immediately rose from his chair and began to leave. "I'm not playing anything where you're in charge and that frog is supporting you," he told his host.

Canada sank some in his seat. He felt invisible yet again and he seemed to slowly fade from existence to turn into an apparition. The other three countries than began to argue. France stood up so that he was at even ground with America and England. The two older nations began to argue before the other one chimed in, redirecting Arthur's rage at him once again. France would come to his rescue before starting the cycle once more. Matthew wanted to voice his answer to the problem, but found the words stuck in his throat. Swallowing the lump that had formed there, he slowly made himself visible again as he said, "Why don't you just be the Dungeon Master, Britain?"

They ceased fire for a moment to all look directly at the shy nation. He shifted nervously as they paused, seeming to contemplate his option. "But the old man wouldn't even know how to play!" Alfred soon complained. "I'm the only one who read the DM manual."

"I can read much quicker and understand much more than you can, git," England told him. "Who do you even thin-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, 'who do you think taught you that?' I know the drill," America said, shrugging off Britain's words.<p>

"America, 'ow do you expect to be ze 'ero if you are ze DM?" France asked.

"You're right! I am the hero! I don't need to be some stuffy old Dungeon Master. Here you go, Britain." Alfred handed England the Dungeon's Master Manual from the bottom of the book pile along with a few campaign scenarios. "Okay then. While he reads over that, it's time to make our characters!"

America handed out the many books from his pile. Some of them were player handbooks while others were strategy guides. France and Canada took the miniature stacks that were handed to them. Next, they were handed character sheets to fill out using the information within the books.

For the next few hours, they busied themselves with making their characters. They assigned their characters names, races, classes, physical attributes. Canada, France, and America were also able to give their characters weapons and skill that would help them along with the other basics of the game. At one point, they were even required to roll dice. While they did that, England skimmed the book he had been given front to cover before deciding on which campaign he wanted to use as a guide.

"All right, this hero is ready to go!" America shouted excitedly as he held up his character sheet.

The other two, although less enthusiastic, said that they were done with their characters as well.

Torinn Charmsnake was the name that America had chosen for his character. He would start out as a level one inspiring warlord, which basically meant that he was an inspiring leader as well as a master of battle tactics who made it through on practice, personal determination, and his own physical toughness. His race was of a Dragonborn, a humanoid dragon like creature of medium size with a tail. Torinn in particular was 6'5, weighing a total of 300 pounds. His scales were a deep gold in coloring and he had deep crimson eyes. Being a Dragonborn also gave him the ability to breathe either acid, cold, fire, lightning, or poison, and of course, America being America, he had gone with acid, the most destructive.

Canada's character was a male Eladrin, a very similar cousin to the elves. He had named his level one Psion, a controller of the mental kind who had the ability to influence his foes and wield a thing similar to the force, Galinndan Huntinghawk. The slim and athletic Eladrin was 5'8 in height and weighed 147 pounds. He had long silver hair, pointed ears, and pearly green eyes that lacked pupils. After hearing America rant about his character for fifteen minutes before they started, the shy country was already half tempted to use his ability as a Psion to make sure Alfred's character never had the chance to speak. As usual though, Canada could only nod and think negative things about his brother.

The last character to be finished was France's. He had made a male elf with autumn orange hair and eyes a vibrant blue in color. As with all elves his ears were pointed. His character stood at the shortest height of 5'6, and the slightest weight of 130 pounds. He had named his smooth talker Lucan Mistletoe. Appropriately, Lucan was a tricking, thieving rogue.

Now that their characters were done and out of the way. Their adventure could begin. "Hey Britain, did you even know what we're doing?"

"Oh course you, imbecile," England told him with a cross look. "Now hand everyone their figures and dice."

America did as told, giving everyone their own set of dice and a character to match their character sheet. He looked up at Britian impatiently. Already ahead of his next thought, Alfred had also given everyone their note paper and pencil and he had given the thick-browed country graph paper to draw the map on.

"Let's go!" America shouted, punching his fist in the air.

"Our quest begins in the city of Avarice. Avarice is known all over the kingdom as the trading capital of the world. It is also the home of many adventures who come near and far searching for some kind of tale or job that sparks their interest. Of course, this is what has brought the three of you here. You have all been here for some time, searching for work or simply pleasure," England paused then, shooting France a glare as if he knew his character's personality was that of his own. "However, as you've trolled through the city, all three of you have begun to notice that the guards seem to be doubling their watch and it seems harder and harder for people to leave. Curiosity strikes you, but by that time, no one is to leave Avarice."

"Zhere is no need to be in a 'urry. I shall wait at ze tavern," France announced for his character.

"Hey, taverns have food, right?" America ask to receive a mixture of nods and eyerolls. "I'm there too then." He nodded and crossed his arms as if to affirm that was the truth.

"What about you Canada?" England asked.

"I...I g-guess I would be there to...trying to figure out what's going on," he answered.

"Right then. The name of the tavern you have found yourselves in is titled "The Silent Bard". There are few people inside there other than yourselves and those that are within chatter quietly. The bartender has busied himself with cleaning the glasses. He seems to be watching the bard who is off to the side playing his fiddle."

By order of the person playing him, Torrin Charmsnake, America's character, approached the bartender. Seeing someone come to the counter, the bartender then put down the glass he was cleaning before flashing the Dragonborn a grin. "What can I get you?" he asked, red eyes focused on him.

"I'll have whatever you're willing to give me," Torrin said with a toothy grin.

"Excellent," the bartender answered before going about making the drink.

"So do you know anything about the blockade thing that the guards have put up?"

"Can't say that the awe-inspiring me would busy myself with something like that..." the white haired bartender muttered.

"Hey, wait, Britain! Don't we know someone who talks like that...?" America asked, positive he had heard the phrase before.

"America...just play the game..." England said with a shake of his head.

"All right, I don't really know who else to ask then...Can I roll to see if I can persuade him to tell me more? Like...use the force or something?"

"Fine, go ahead," the blonde country told him, crossing his arms.

Alfred rolled the die with twenty sides. It hit the table top before spinning over onto one.

England laughed some then. "Yes, America, you persuade him to laugh at you for doing some stupid hand motion."

America frowned some, giving up on his idea. He turned to the other two see what it was that they had thought to do. France shrugged some before muttering something about being content with the drink and the women he claimed he was talking to.

Deciding to step up to the plate, Matthew took a turn at trying to get some information. "I-I...talk to the bard over in the corner..." he told England.

Galinndan Huntinghawk walked over to the bard. He stood there, hesitant to ask any questions. The bard continued to play as if he were ignoring him. After a few more moments of patient waiting, the elf-like creature spoke again. "Excuse me?" he asked.

The dark haired half-human frowned at him before placing his fiddle and bow in his lap. "Yes, what is it?" he asked, very quick to the point.

"Do you have any idea...about what's going on...things seem crazy..." Galinndan managed to stutter out.

"Oh, that? Yes. It seems that the mayor's son was found this morning muttering some kind of jibberish. The mayor believes him to be bewitched and has refused to let anyone leave until he finds the sorcerer who put the spell on his son. I believe a few other children have befallen the same fate," the bard told him.

"Thank you..." the silver haired male responded. He then tossed the bard a coin to show his gratitude.

"Hey! How come the bartender didn't tell me that?" Alfred asked.

"You were asking the wrong person. The bartender was too vain to care about what was going on. As long as he had business, he didn't care," the Dungeon Master answered.

"Oh, whatever...so now what are we going to do...?"

"That's up to you and your fellow players."

"Okay, all right." Alfred rolled his die, receiving a high teen number. "Ha! I hear the bard and Canada's conversation.

"Fair enough..."

"So then I talk to him and see what he thinks we should do."

"Galinndan...thinks that it may be best to see what's going on..." Canada replied, feeling odd, almost as if he were talking in third person.

"What about you France?"

"I am a little busy," he answered.

"Aw, come on! We have to work together."

France sighed and shook his head. Not wanting any more problems from France, England hurried the story along. The woman with whom France's character, Lucan Mistletoe, had been talking with asked him if he had any trouble leaving that morning. He replied honestly and she soon began to wonder as well. As if lured into England's plan, Lucan had then said, "I shall have to find out."

It had turned out that the woman frequented the tavern quite often. She recommended that he ask the bard if he really wanted to know what was going on. Ultimately, this lead to his character teaming up with Canada's and America's.

"Yes! Now I get to be the hero!" The loud and bespectacled country announced.

"Actually...it's kind of late..." Canada told him, pointing to the clock directly behind America.

America turned around and sighed, seeing that his near twin was right. It was midnight and they all had a world meeting to attend tomorrow. They began to clean up their things then before leaving America's home one by one. Each one expressed that they looked forward to the next session, even Britian.

Once they had left, Alfred flopped down on the couch with a satisfied smile. "Gotta catch 'em all," he said before turning the television on.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Yeah, I'm a real nerd. I've played Dungeons and Dragons, but it's really a fun game. It can be pretty funny too depending on whose playing. I couldn't help thinking, "Hm...I wonder what would happen if the Hetalia characters sat down and decided to play." It sounded hilarious in my mind. Writing it became a bit harder though because I didn't want it to be all dialogue between the nations because that would be a bit boring.

I don't know if this series will really take off or not. If it does, I'll make another chapter. I've decided that I'm going to have other countries eventually join the game as the role-players while other ones will just be non-playable characters that England will control. Those who make their own characters may make someone like them or someone they wish they could be (like Canada did). The two countries appearing as NPCs this time around were: my lovely bartender, who was played by Prussia and our friend the bard, played by Austria.

If this series doesn't take off, oh well, it was at least fun just to see what would happen if I tried. ^^

((Also, if France's accent sucks and this isn't interesting...America wrote this fanfiction.))


	2. Chapter 2

"Haven't you ever heard of showing up on time, America?" the blonde Englishman asked as he opened the door to his home and welcomed the final country to arrive in.

America, munching on a Big Mac contently, shrugged at him. "I got held up," he answered. England was only able to make out every other word that the country had said as he was speaking with a full mouth. Alfred stepped into the house and took a look around. He swallowed before saying, "So where are your imaginary friends?"

"They aren't imaginary!" the other country shouted in his defense.

"Yeah, whatever." Alfred led himself to the room in which they were meeting tonight. All four countries had assembled once more to continue their game of Dungeons and Dragons. Canada and France were already seated and had their character sheet, figurines, and dice. He took his spot in the empty seat between them, cutting off their conversation that France seemed to be leading.

England took his seat across from them. He propped up his newly bought Dungeon Master's screen before handing America his supplies. They took a moment to become situated before England began, recapping what had happened in their adventure thus far. "After noticing that the atmosphere was odd in the trading capital of Avarice, all three of you went to the tavern. The bard there told you how the mayor of the town had ordered for the gates to be barred until the sorcerer who had bewitched his son came to justice. He also gave you the helpful tip that there were several other children that had befallen the spell as well. So that you may leave the city, all three of you have joined forces...How do you wish to proceed?"

"Well, let's go find someone to talk to!" America shouted, fully prepared to take the lead. He had his character scan the streets to search for anyone who might stand out. He rolled his twenty-sided die and rolled a low teen number. Normally, it would have made something stand out, but it seemed that his search was in vain.

"Maybe we could...talk to someone else?" Canada suggested. His brother paused to think about this for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Great idea, Canada!"

England took over then, prepared to describe the area for them. Spinning his words like the tale of a story, he told them of their surroundings. They were at the far end of the city, closer to the housing of the farmers who managed to live within the grand protective walls. There were still a few venders this far out that were shouting about their wares. The products there were geared toward common folk, mainly cloth, knives, and produce. An attractive young lady with short blonde hair and abnormally large assets was rolling a cart up to one of the farmers to restock him with more of his crop. She seemed tired as she swiped her brow before heading back where she had come from.

"If she's...from around here...should we...go talk to her?" the shy nation asked.

"But of course," France chimed in with a coy smile. He had his character hurry after the young woman before offering to grab the cart and wheel it back for her. She took the offer with a light smile.

"Thank you very much," England spoke for her since she was a non-playable character.

"No problem at all. You just seem so tired...perhaps I could interest you in a place to stay."

England glared at Francis, not yet breaking the character he was speaking for. Unlike the other people there, the person who France's character was speaking to was a bit naïve. "I appreciate the offer, but I really have to head home and help a friend. She's been having a lot of trouble lately since her brother fell ill."

"Ill?"

"His brother found him in the field the other day...he seemed very dazed, but we aren't sure what's wrong..." England said, frowning for the character.

"Hey France, ask if we can go with her! I bet you that's one of the sick kids!" America shouted, despite the fact that they were all at the same table.

After a little more conversation between Francis and Arthur as their characters, the girl agreed to allow them to follow her to see if there was anything that they could do. She lead them to the outskirts of the city. Stopping around the back of a house, she set the cart down before running ahead of them. A bit faster than they had expected the girl darted into the next house nearby, not even bothering to knock on the door. France's character, still the next behind her, did the same.

From behind his Dungeon's Master screen, Britian rolled the twenty-sided die. He rolled a natural twenty. He lifted his head up from behind the screen to look up at France, a smirk of triumph on his face. "France...what's your fortitude save?."

The other country blinked a few times before half nodding. He looked over his paper before relaying the number, one much lower than twenty. "You've passed out," Arthur told him.

"What?" America and France asked at the same time.

The Dungeon Master snickered. "As you walked through the door, a frying pan collides with your face, knocking you senseless. The girl blonde girl you met from before shouts at the door 'no, they're with me', causing a woman with long light brown hair in a dress to look at your comrades sheepishly. She apologizes to them before welcoming Galinndan and Torinn in."

The house they found themselves in was small and roomy, but still fit for the family that lived in it. A young child sat in a chair at the table, a plate of food in front of him. His eyes seemed unfocused and he did not acknowledge the people who walked in. The first girl they meet excused herself to go tend to the garden outside. "Again...I am very sorry..." the woman of the house told them. "I've just been so worried that someone would come to harm my brother..." She motioned to the child before motioning for them to sit down.

The boy turned his head some, blue eyes meeting theirs. He muttered something unintelligible to them before turning to look ahead blankly again, still talking to himself. The girl set a hand on her brother's blonde hair before gazing at the people who had walked in. "How can we help you?"

"It's about you're little brother actually...how did he end up like this?" America asked, talking to the character in the story, but directing his statement at the person controlling her.

"I'm not sure. His older brother found him like this the other night in the garden. Babbling to himself...something...Perhaps you should ask Beleak."

As she spoke, the backdoor was said to have opened. Another person walked through it, having to duck down to make it through the doorway before standing at full height. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as his younger brother, but with thinner eyebrows. "'sk m' wh't? Beleak said as he entered.

"About Peter..." his sister answered.

"Hehe...England's talking to himself," America said with a half laugh.

"I'm holding a conversation for the characters!" the other nation growled at him before continuing to speak for Beleak. "Wh't do y' w'nt to know?"

"Did he...say anything that might...tell you what happened?" Canada asked.

"No...I saw it. S'm'n c'me 'n set 'im down...he w'ke up 'nd was t'lkin' 'n-s'ns."

"Uh...England...can you say it normally?" America asked.

"And when can I wake up?" France questioned as well.

"You're awake and he told you that someone set Peter down before he woke up and started talking nonsense," England answered.

"Any...light...or words that you could...m-make out?" Canada said, the only person having not broken character yet.

"No li't, b't Peter s'id "c'ld cha'ns"," the DM said for the character.

Seeing it as no help, the shy bespectacled nation slanted his lips. He stared at his character sheet for some time before finally muttering thank you to the person who had given him the information. It was not much help, but at least they knew it was a humanoid involved. If it had been anything else, it would not have been described as 'someone', but as something like gnome or goblin. Of course it had been night, so it could have been less human than it appeared. No one was sure what "cold chains" was supposed to mean though.

All three guests thanked the family for welcoming them into their home to question them. However, they had come up with more questions than they had answers. They exited the house to return to the streets again. France, Canada, and America bounced ideas back and forth on what they could do. Of course, it was mainly the more talkative nations whose words were heard as their voices trampled Matthew's.

They did not have to converse very long because there was a long whistle from England. He told them that someone had whistled at them before a group of five guards came over. "Roll for initiative everyone. Welcome to your first battle," England told them.

Everyone rolled their twenty-sided die, including the Dungeon Master. France rolled the highest so he would be going first. The order was then as follows: England, America, Canada. "Put your characters on the map."

England had drawn on a white board, several large squares and an outline of the actual area they were in. The area was about three squares wide and six squares long on the board. The guards were blocking off one of the three roads. Arthur told them of the general direction they had come from and said that they would still be around that area. They all set themselves up on the board in a line straight across so that they took up all the width of the area.

Now set up, it was time for them to begin the battle. France took up his twenty-sided die and rolled it. His number was just one higher over the guards 14 armor class, their defense, so he landed a hit. Using only a dagger, he had to roll a die four to deal damage. His rolling was not as lucky this time as he hit the guard for one point of damage.

Each person took their turn then, rolling the first die in the same fashion to see if the exceeded their opponents armor class. If they did, they proceeded to roll the next dice that matched the attack of the weapon they were using. America was using a Bastard Sword for a 1 die 8. Canada's character wielded a quarterstaff worth a 1d4 in attack while the guards used spears with a 1 die 6 in attack.

In the middle of their fighting, they all turned toward the kitchen. A loud alarm was going off as if someone was cooking something in there. America glanced at England confused. "I'm not cooking anything."

"Ve~ The pizza is done," a voice said from the kitchen. They all stood up and went into the kitchen as the oven door opened. Standing in front of the oven with a a large tray of pizza in his hand, Italy turned around with a smile and closed eyes. "Hey, you guys! The pizza is ready," he told them.

"Italy?" the shout went up. "Why are you here?"

"I invited him," France said with a slight smile as Italy set down the tray on the table to cool. He wrapped an arm around the brown haired nation. "I figured we would get hungry at some point."

"Yeah, big brother France asked me if I would come~"

"All right, pizza! Thanks, dude!" America said as he grabbed a piece. He jerked his hand back through almost immediately as it burned his hand.

As they waited for the pizza to cool, England went to prepare some tea. While he started that, America shifted through his fridge for something else to drink. He frowned some, but eventually found soda in the fridge. The other nation never stocked his house with the beverage, making this a rare occasion. Alfred handed a soda out to everyone else who was there before receiving a paper plate with pizza on it from an excited Italy.

"So what are you guys doing?" Italy asked, tilting his head a bit to the side as he sat down.

"Playing a roleplay game," England explained as he took a sip of his tea.

"That sounds like fun! Can I play?"

"Well...we have already started, but I should be able to fit you in...what did you plan on playing, Italy?"

"I don't know..." he muttered with a frown.

"Don't...worry about it," England told him. "I'll give you the things you'll need before you leave..."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Italy cheered before beginning to eat his own pizza.

Once they devoured the pizza, the other nations returned to their game, leaving Italy to clean up the mess. England looked over the stats that he had on his paper to see where it was that they had been in the battle. The other nations were low on hit points, but the guards were not. After a few more hits and the near death of America, Canada spoke, "Can we...stop fighting and just...talk to them?"

"No way, Jose!" America said with a shake of his head. "We've almost won."

"I...step in between the fighting," the other nation said, rather confident about it.

"The guards stop fighting to look at you, obviously annoyed by the meaningless battle. They demand that you come to see the mayor for your sentence or be killed," England told him.

"I'll go with them..."

"Canada! No!" America shouted at him, trying to convince him otherwise. "They'll kill you!"

"We don't know what they want..."

"Yeah, but..."

"Come on..."

"All right...we go with them," the 'hero' said with a sigh.

With that surrender, the guards tied them up and took them toward the castle. It was a winding way there, but they eventually find themselves at the heart of Avarice in front of the large wooden gate of the castle-like fort.

Gazing up at the clock, England halted his story telling. "That's the end for today."

"Aw...we just got to fight and everything. I wanna know what happens next," America whined.

"Well, then you can wait until next time to see what happens to you."

The four nations cleaned up their papers and grabbed their figures as they were released from the world of Dungeons and Dragons. They would have to wait until next week before they could continue. France headed out first with Canada leaving a few minutes after him.

Not forgetting about the other nation that was with them, America and England entered the kitchen to find Italy sleeping at the table. The elder nation nudge him awake some before offering him two character sheets and a book to look through as well as some dice. Waking almost instantly, the other nation took the book and dice from him after the character sheets were slipped inside. "Thank you!" he said again to the other two nations. He beamed before hurrying home to start making his character.

"Admit it," America said with a grin as he walked back into England's living room.

"Admit what, you git?" England asked with a raise of a brow.

"You know you love this game."

"Sit down and be quiet or go home, America. I don't need you around all day," Britain answered, snippy.

"Come on!" America shouted again.

"If I say, yes, will you go home?"

"Yes."

"All right then. I enjoy the game."

"Ha! I knew it," the hero shouted before heading for the door with another soda that he had swiped from the fridge in his hand. "Thanks for the soda, Britain."

"Git," the nation muttered as he slammed the door in Alfred's face.

* * *

><p>Non-Player Character Identities:<p>

*drumroll*

There were four countries as NPCs this time around. I would like to thank Ukraine for being my farm girl and Hungary for hitting France's character in the face with a frying pan. The afflicted child was portrayed by Sealand and his older brother was played by Sweden. ((I really wish I could have thrown in Finland with Sweden, but it would have been too much.))

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

All right, made it to Chapter 2. It took forever, but I did it. For all of you who are actually following this fanfiction, sorry it took so long. I am really working on my writing style between "D&D world" and "real-life", but it might be a bit awkward like this until everyone who is joining in real life does. I think I've gotten pretty used to the characters personalities, which is good. It won't be hard until I throw in my other players. I want to apologize though if there seems to be too much dialog or too many technical terms. I'm trying to add what I think is important and take out what might seem too boring as I try to give everyone a feel of how Dungeons and Dragons works before I focus more on the campaign storyline ((which is my own creation and not taken from a book)). I will say though that the game generally involves a lot of talking between players.

So, Italy is going to play now too! Ve~ :3 I'm excited to write out his part in all of this.

((If this chapter is not what you expected...England came up with the storyline! Cheers!))


	3. Chapter 3

England fished through his home for an extra chair. Although he had set out enough for Canada, France, America, Italy, and himself, he found that an extra visitor had come to his home. A devious smirk lit up his face though as he located a fitting chair. It was still battered and taped from its last usage, but the chair was prepared for its newest mission. America had the unlucky fortune of being the one without a seat. Fate had set him up for this event.

Lugging Busby's chair into his living room, Arthur set the chair down for America to sit in. He only stood there and after a few moments the Englishman was near to snapping. Something sounded like wood slowly cracking, which made him jerk his head to the chair. "Dammit! Why must you always get in the way?" England shouted just as the chair shattered to pieces once more.

The platinum blonde country in which he was addressing stood up once the chair was gone. On the table in front of where he had once been sitting was an already filled out character sheet. He smiled at England, closing his violet eyes as he did so. "Lithuania said about all of you are playing this game. I thought I would join too, da. I am ready now."

"I don't care!" Arthur raged. "You can't just randomly barge into my house!"

"Ahh, but you never said I couldn't," Russia reasoned, still smiling innocently.

"I don't need to say that. It's implied!"

Something was stopping the other countries from saying anything and in a few moments, it had England speechless as well. The aura around Russia had intensified, revealing his true intent. A predatory gleam came to his eyes. England sputtered to speak. "No problem though, chap. Go ahead and join the game. Just...let me see your character sheet."

As fast as it had appeared, the dark feeling left the room, but it still lingered within the Russian. He handed Arthur his character sheet. The other nation read it over. Zanril Dawnsblood was a Razorclaw shifter. Razorclaws in particular were cat like humanoids strongly influenced by their animal natures without the ability to change that their ancestors had. Russia's shifter stood at six feet tall and 154 pounds. Zanril's skin was a light mocha shade with his hair being a deep brown. His eyes were a cat-like ember. The class that had been chosen for the character was that of the Avenger, a striker with the ability to bring divine wrath upon the enemies of his god after being trained in a secret monastery. His method was to take down his enemies one at a time.

Sitting down now, England had a hand set to his cheek to prop him up as he thought. He had to find places for not only Russia's character, but for Italy's and his friend's as well.

"Italy...Germany, can I see your sheets?" Arthur asked after he handed Russia back his.

"Okay!" Italy replied as he handed his up. "Thank you so much for letting me and Germany play.~"

Germany handed his character sheet over to England without a word. He questioned how he had been convinced to play as well, but he soon remembered the other night. Italy had been extremely excited to start working on his character, but soon invested in asking his friend to help him. The blonde found himself curious and unable to say no so he went about the few hours that it took to make Italy's character. Feliciano had suggest that he make a character too so that they could play together, but had not said anything more. Later the morning of the current day, he had shown up with a character sheet already filled out and ready for Ludwig to play.

Feliciano was playing a human female Devoted Cleric by the name of Alustine Pegason. As a Devoted Cleric, Alustine's job in the party was to shield her allies with prayers, heal them, and use her powers to strengthen her allies while staying away from the fighting. At full height, she was 5'6, weighing at 136 pounds. She was of pale complexion with long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her deity of choice was Moradin of creation, artisans, and family. She was the shared deity of both Alustine as well as the character that had been made for Germany.

The character made for Ludwig was very similar to Feliciano's in many ways. Aside from sharing a deity, they were both of classes devoted to their deities as Germany was a Paladin, a durable defender, a crusader, and a protector of his faith. He was a human male with the average height of 5'7 as well as average weight of 135 pounds. Jameak Sheildheart was pale with strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes. If one were to read between the lines though, it would be easy to see that Italy had made his character a protector, basically her own version of Germany.

Arthur handed them both back their character sheets, allowing everything to fall into place in his mind. Germany's and Italy's characters fit perfectly into the next scene he had planned and he would use them. He was still puzzled on how to fit Russia in though, but he was sure that he would find a way.

"Hey, Britian," Alfred said, interrupting his thoughts. "I still need a seat."

Lifting his head up over the Dungeon Master's screen, England saw that both Alfred and Russia did not have seats. He sighed before standing up. He preferred not to use his arm chairs because not only did he think they would get ruined, but they were fairly heavy to lug around. However, the blonde Englishman still walked over to one of them and attempted to lift it up.

"I've got it!" Alfred told him, picking it up with one hand like it was nothing. He set it down where he planned on sitting before coming back for the second one for Ivan.

"All right," Arthur said as he adjusted his shirt's collar. "Let us begin. To give a quick recap for those of you who were not here, the trading capital has been placed under a lock down until the sorcerer who has placed the mayor's sun under a strange spell is brought to justice." He paused then, hearing Italy whimper lightly at the thought of them having to fight a sorcerer. "You recently fought the guards before allowing yourselves to be captured and taken to the mayor's home."

Continuing onto the day's current part of their adventure, the Dungeon Master began to tell them about the grandness of the mayor's mansion. Its walls were built of gray stone and its floors seemed to be a thick marble. The double wooden doors in which they were taken lead them down a green carpet and into the room in which the mayor sat more like a king in a throne. On either sides of the wall were large tapestries, the colors of green and purple making the crest of the family that currently ran the city. The mayor had an elbow resting on the arm rest, chin in his palm as he looked out one of the windows of the room. His gray eyes moved toward them though as they entered. Respectfully, the guards addressed him with a right handed salute. They then stood at ease behind their prisoners, right hand clenching their left wrists as they looked down at the floor.

"We have brought them as you have requested, sir," the head guard said as he lifted his head up to address the mayor.

"Thank you," the elderly man replied, voice rasped and hard to hear. He stood from his seat then, approaching his prisoners with a cold eye. "One of you is a thief. I received word from one of my men that not only are you stealing, but you are causing all kinds of chaos within my city."

France gaze at England, assuming that the thief was meant to be him since he was a rogue. He half smirked, but still managed to look sheepish as he spoke for Lucan, "Oh dear, you 'ave caught me."

"Indeed I have. For your insolence, I shall have you and your comrades-" England began before being cut off.

"We weren't causing trouble...and we're not really his comrades..." the shy Matthew muttered, thinking on his feet. "We were trying to find some clues as to what has happened to your son."

"Were you now?" England answered, rubbing a finger against his chin. "Perhaps arrangements can be made then."

With this thought in mind, the mayor agreed to lessen their punishment. If they were able to find and defeat the sorcerer who had bewitched his son, they would be allowed to walk out of the city as free men. However, he refused to let them talk directly to his son. Although he was more responsive than the boy they had talked to previously, the mayor would not let them question him. The leader of the city had already made plans to send a group of people out to go searching, but he believed that the diversity they had would be enough as long as they allowed to people from the search party to join them.

He clapped twice then. At his command, a group of people filed into the room. There were four people in all, including both Italy's and Germany's characters. Behind them stood the heads of their two orders. Representing the Clerics was a man with short dark brown hair and a charming smile. He was dressed in an armor more befitting a warrior than a Cleric, but it seemed to fit him somehow. His honey brown eyes darted to the girl in front of him, causing his smile to grow wider. Standing next to him was a man around equal height, the one to represent the Paladins. His hair was long and blonde, his bangs seemed to be either slicked back or non-existent. In places, the strands were braided. He was dressed in a heavy gold plated armor. A cool blue eyed gaze rested on the young man in front of him, silently reminding him of what he was to do. They darted up to look at the mayor though. "Yes?" he questioned.

"I would like for Alustine and Jameak to occupancy these adventurers on their quest to locate the evil sorcerer. Alustine should be able to heal them and I assume Jameak will keep them in line," the mayor answered.

The head of the Paladin order looked down at Jameak. Taking over for his character, Germany spoke, "You have my word."

Italy seemed nervous about having to answer for his character. He seemed ready to panic like he normally did when in trouble. "My sweet little granddaughter will be able to do that, won't you?" England asked with a light wink for the character.

As if reminded of someone, Feliciano nodded vigorously. "I will, Grandpa," he said with a large smile.

"It's settled then. I wish you well on your quest," the mayor spoke as he turned around and headed back to sit down in his throne.

Now a unit, all active characters who were played by roleplayers left the fort. They exited back out into the city. The sun was beginning to set. After a unanimous vote, they agreed to rest for the evening in the tavern in which they had gained their information. A evening's rest would allow for those who had fought last time to heal before heading out on their search.

In the morning, the group joined the few people who were there for breakfast. The albino bartender chatted to Jameak, who did not answer him in anyway. Joining them was the bard for whom the tavern was named after. "I don't suppose you have had any luck," he said to them.

"No...we talked to one of the other families, but...they could not tell us much," Canada answered with a small frown.

"Hmph. You will just have to try harder then," he said, dismissing them after that as if they were not there.

"I have a plan!" Alfred announced to the other players. "I'll interrogate any suspicious characters and you guys back me up if anything bad happens."

"Nein," the German said with a shake of his head. "The guards would have done so already."

"So! They could have missed something."

"We should follow the original plan of the Paladins. If we wait at one of the houses of an unaffected child, we may be able to capture the perpetrator or one of his accomplices."

"All right. We'll vote on it," Alfred replied.

The first vote went toward Alfred's idea. Not a single person lifted their hand though. When it came time to vote for Ludwig's plan, everyone, but Alfred, the DM, and Russia, who was not involved yet, raised their hands. Since they had the connections that Alustine and Jameak could offer, they were able to find an unaffected family.

After much encouragement, Italy managed to knock on the family's door. "Hello?" the farmer girl from the other day asked as she answered the door. "Alustine!" she said with a bright smile. "It's so good to see you." Peeking past Alustine and Jameak, she saw the adventurers she had helped the other day. "Oh? And it's you four as well. Come in, come in."

A pot hung just above the lit fireplace of the home. A girl with long blonde hair was tending to it with a ladle. She turned around to gaze at their visitors. "Welcome to our home," she said politely. "Dinner will be ready soon," she said, referring to lunch as dinner. As she exited, she passed someone lying on an animal skin rug. Her eyes spoke of a rather disturbing affection for the person, yet she somehow managed to leave him alone.

"Ah, hello," Russia said, somehow knowing without England's cue that this was his home. His character shifted to sit up before standing up off the carpet. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"We understand that there is a...child 'ere who 'as yet to be bewitched by the sorcerer," France answered. "Although, I am also curious as to whether or not your sister's are with someone already."

"Oh, they aren't my sisters," Ivan said with a smile. "They were without house so I allow them to stay with me in return for doing the chores."

France opened his mouth to ask another question, but the Russian had already begun to mutter his usual threat of death. He shrunk away from the idea then, deciding to leave the women alone. "There is a child here though," Ivan said.

"Let's talk to the kid!" America shouted.

"Ahhh...no," Russia answered with a smile.

"Why not?" Alfred whined.

There was no reply though. Ivan did not seem willing to give him an answer. However, the child of the house nervously peeked out from behind the doorway. He seemed to actually be in his young teens compared to the others who had been placed under the spell. However, he seemed ten time more afraid. As the owner of the house turned around to look at him, the blonde hurriedly pulled his head away.

"Hey!" Alustine called, slipping past the Razorclaw shifter to approach the boy. "It's okay. We're here to protect you. Ve~"

This startled the boy even more and he sputtered to ask what it was that the cleric meant by protecting him. She explained the current situation of the others his age around the town. He nodded hesitantly before revealing his fear. Hearing their reasoning for being there, Russia finally agreed to allow them to stay the night. He went after the little one though, setting a hand to his head before telling him to stay in his room from now on when strangers visited. England cried out in surprise though as it was him who felt Ivan's wrath and not the character.

"Knock it off," he growled.

"Sorry, I was too in character, da."

England let it go though. Not wanting to spend any more time wasted on meaningless talking, he skipped to that evening. They had been given the few blankets that the family had to rest if they needed to. Wanting to listen for noise, Ludwig rolled his twenty-sided die. The others followed suit. Some of them heard nothing, but others heard shuffling in one of the rooms. After being told of the sound, they all rushed into the blonde boy's room. A figure in all black spun around to face them. He had been prepared to grab the child, but not for them catching him.

Ready for their next fight, everyone rolled initiative. The order was Arthur, who had a initiative bonus for the person they were fighting, Alfred, Ludwig, Ivan, Feliciano, then Francis. Each person took their turn to roll to see if they hit before doing the damage. It seemed to take an incredibly high hit though to even land a hit on the person they were fighting, yet he seemed to have no trouble hurting them. On a lucky roll though, Russia managed a natural twenty, a critical hit. He sliced at the figure, causing a gaping gash in his side.

It was then that the figure cast a spell. A smoke screen fell through the room, shielding him from view. When it finally cleared, the figure was gone as was the boy. Rolling though, Ludwig took notice to the trail of blood that had been left by the figure. "I'll grab my sword and then we go," Russia said sadistically.

"But what about some of us. We were injured," Francis said, referring mainly to himself and Italy.

"Alustine is a cleric. We will be fine," Russia answered.

"Nein. We will need some time to regain hit points again before we go. You may accompany us when we leave," the German said.

"All right."

Once again, they wasted time with their sleeping. In the morning when they woke up again, they found the blood trail to be gone. They all found it surprising that it had somehow been cleaned up after there had been so much of it in the house. Even worse, their late evening starting time had lead it to be midnight in reality.

"I'm ready to go to bed," Italy told Germany, who agreed that it was late. He somehow nearly ended up having to carry Feliciano out of England's home though.

Matthew and Francis left without saying much to their other players. They gathered up their supplies before walking out the door. Russia smiled lightly before wishing Alfred and Arthur a good night. He pulled a bottle of vodka out of his pocket before strolling out of the door.

"Why do you always have to leave us hanging like that, Britain?" America whined as he helped set the furniture back to how it was.

"Because most of you would lose interest other wise," England replied as if it was obvious, which it was in the case of many of the countries having a short attention span.

"Whatever. You need anything else?" Alfred asked as he set the second armchair down where it was originally.

"No. I was just going to have some tea and a scone before bed."

"Ugh, petrified couch stuffing."

"They're a family recipe!"

"Happy I'm left out of that family. Catch you later, Arthur."

* * *

><p>Translation Notes:<p>

Nein - No

* * *

><p>Non-Player Character Identities:<p>

A few countries came back as reoccurring characters this time. I'm not sure if everyone remembers who they were, but I will mention them again. My albino bartender is Prussia and the bard is Austria. The farmer girl thought to be Russia's character's sister is Ukraine.

And now for the new NPCs! I would like to thank Rome for his appearance as the leader of the Clerics and as Alustine's grandfather. By request, I also placed in Germania as the leader of the Paladin order. Finally, I gave Belarus a very short part as the girl who was making dinner at Russia's house and Latvia was the teen who got kidnapped.

If you have a character you would like to see as an non-player character and you think I may somehow not include them, shoot me a request via your review. I wouldn't go too overboard, but if you would like to suggest what kind of role you would like to see that character in, go ahead and post that too.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

All the players have joined the game now. I'm sure many of you figured that I would have Germany join Italy as a player. I can't help that I love those two as a pair, not to mention that someone has to lead the group in a direction that's actually productive. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. I will now be diving into the D&D campaign since there will be less behind the scene things going on. Don't be surprised if I somehow end up breaking the fourth wall. xD

I had Russia join the game too. Honestly, I think I originally had him as the villain. Kind of cliche, I know, but I had some of what I would do with him thought out. It was pretty interesting too! Due to a friend of mine's influence though *cough*Devalu*cough*, Russia ended up one of the players. I really like him in the group. I hope his appearance did not seem cheesy since I brought back Bubsy's chair, but I think that moment between him and England is hilarious. Speaking of England, I know him and America ending it all the time may seem boring or stupid, but I may actually do something with it. :3

((If this chapter wasn't what you expected, I had Russia looking over my shoulder and offering me vodka while I was writing it, da.))


End file.
